Veilleur
by Valouw
Summary: "Depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée sur le dos de Naga, affaiblie et venant de justesse d'échapper à Tarlock et Amon successivement, Mako veillait sur Korra, la peur au ventre, l'angoisse se distillant dans sa gorge comme un poison." - Minuscule missing moment, épisode 10 -


_Bim_.

Minuscule OS en légèrement moins de 1000 mots sur un missing moment de LOK, dont je suis devenue une grande fan !

(Et oui je suis faible, j'aime Mako, je voudrais avoir Bolin comme meilleur ami, Tenzin et Lin comme grands-parents, Meelo comme petit frère, et j'en passe) Je ne reprocherais qu'une chose au livre 1 : la fin un peu bâclée. (Et comme je sais pas si ceux qui vont lire ont déjà tout vu du livre 1, je ne m'étendrais pas plus)

Bref, bonne lecture, bisous, et n'oubliez pas de commenter :D

* * *

**Veilleur**

* * *

Si frêle, si vulnérable.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée sur le dos de Naga, affaiblie et venant de justesse d'échapper à Tarlock et Amon successivement, Mako veillait sur Korra, la peur au ventre, l'angoisse se distillant dans sa gorge comme un poison.

Tendrement, il lui pressa la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, devant lui, sous ses yeux, où il pourrait la protéger contre une énième attaque. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, légèrement emmêlés, et ils couvraient son front et sa nuque d'ordinaire dégagés par sa coiffure typique des Tribus de l'Eau. Sa respiration était lente, elle dormait profondément, et Mako trouva que Korra ressemblait à une petite fille perdue, à qui on aurait trop demandé et qui se serait surestimée. Caractéristique de Korra, cette confiance en elle. Son impression qu'elle pouvait botter les fesses de tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Par Aang, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre !

Cette révélation lui coupa le souffle et fébrilement, Mako rangea une des mèches de Korra derrière son oreille en lui caressant la joue. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de ça... ? Korra _devait_ être une simple amie, il avait des sentiments pour Asami, il était en _couple_ avec Asami.

Mako se sentait complètement perdu.

D'un côté, il y avait Asami Sato, la belle et courageuse Asami qui s'était élevée contre son père qu'elle aimait tant, qui venait de voir son monde effondrer, Asami qui avait cru en lui, qui avait donné une chance aux Fire Ferrets de participer au championnat, qui savait se défendre comme une lionne, Asami qui se sentait en sécurité avec lui...

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Korra. Tête brûlée, chiante, qui ne faillait jamais devant un obstacle, qui leur avait insufflé l'espoir à Bolin et lui, qui agissait presque comme un garçon manqué, ne mâchant pas ses mots, au caractère enflammé, ne se laissant jamais marcher sur les pieds. Korra qui lui avait avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui...

Et ça le rongeait. Au-dehors, Tarlock détruisait petit à petit la confiance des non-maîtres, augmentait celle des maîtres, attisait la colère des équalistes, et insufflait de plus en plus de pouvoir à Amon. Et dans son esprit et son coeur, tout était confus. Flou.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Lin Bei Fong l'avait alerté sur la prétendue captivité de Korra, leur coéquipière, leur amie, par les équalistes et donc par Amon, avait été si forte... La seule idée de la perdre lui retournait l'estomac et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Pour elle, il aurait pu tout faire, il le savait.

Il se souvenait encore de la saveur de ses lèvres alors qu'il n'avait échangé qu'un unique baiser. Spontané, frais, doux, légèrement acidulé. Avec Asami, c'était différent. Au bout de quelques baisers, il n'y avait plus de petits papillons dans le ventre, et même si c'était toujours un plaisir de l'embrasser, il manquait quelque chose.

Et quel genre d'homme amoureux oublierait complètement sa petite amie pour une autre femme ? Korra occupait la plupart du temps toutes ses pensées. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, et une vie sans elle ne signifiait plus rien pour Mako, qui pressa à nouveau légèrement la main de la brune endormie.

Comme pour se rassurer. Elle était toujours là.

Et quel genre d'homme amoureux ressentirait une rage confuse lorsque son petit frère inviterait une amie à sortir dîner avec lui alors qu'il tenait sa petite amie dans ses bras ? Qui ferait ça ? Un homme réellement amoureux oserait ? Peut-être par jalousie, peut-être parce qu'il voulait être le seul frère à avoir une petite amie... Non, jamais auparavant ça ne l'avait dérangé que son frère sorte avec des filles, bien au contraire. Il préférait que Bolin se fasse le moins de souci possible et essaie de vivre une vie plus ou moins normale de jeune de seize ans. Ne penser qu'à son estomac et les filles. Et Pabu, dans le cas de Bolin.

Mais ça n'avait pas été _une _fille, ça avait été Korra. Et ça changeait tout. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée que Bolin sorte avec Korra, et avait essayé plus tôt de l'en empêcher en évoquant le fait que ce n'était pas souhaitable dans une équipe. Même si bon dieu, il en crevait d'envie lui aussi.

-Ma...Mako, murmura faiblement Korra.

Mako sursauta, et s'empressa auprès de Korra, qui ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Le maître du feu fut une nouvelle fois ébranlé par la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi bleus. Couleur de l'océan.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité, au temple de l'Air. Je suis là, je suis là...

La voix de Mako se brisa alors que Korra se leva brusquement et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, des larmes secouant son corps. Tendrement, Mako l'enveloppa de ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il était présent et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

-J'ai eu si peur, hoqueta Korra. Et vous n'étiez pas là, ... tu n'étais pas là Mako ! Je voulais vous sortir de là, je voulais confronter Tarlock à son erreur, et puis... puis tout s'est très vite enchaîné. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir...

-Chut Korra, chut, calme-toi, la rassura Mako d'une voix apaisante, en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, l'odeur salée de l'océan de ses cheveux emplissant ses narines.

Elle avait besoin qu'il soit fort pour elle, et Mako le serait. Jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, jamais il ne la laisserait en arrière et il ferait en sorte de toujours avoir un oeil sur elle, de toujours la surveiller. Tant qu'il serait là, elle ne flancherait pas.

C'était une promesse.


End file.
